posion of love
by bretday
Summary: nora is a dragon slayer and she gets her mates and kick ass there gonna be smut and bad language the oc are the dragons and the dragon slayer but nora
1. frist day

nora the poison dragon slay

inspired by jaune the white dragon

nora POV

"YOU DO THINK I CAN DESTROY THIS BIG ROCK ALL BY MY SELF DO YOU?" i asked my mother nona a poison dragon she is about about 15 feet tall and i dont how wide purple white belly and black two horns on the tip of her head. my head is pretty red right now do to i been head butting a big bolder ALL DAY trying to to the the poison head smash and its secret art the the hiding poison smash

" **im not asking the impossible of you my child stop thinking low of your** self" my mother told me " **you are a true dragon slayer NEVER FOR GET THE PRIDE IT COMES WITH THAT TITLE"** mom exclaimed then she told me " **remember no matter what happens i nona will always be proud of you"** my mom told with a small purr i looked around and saw the forest we where in and smiled at mom

"OK but i still dont know what to do" i told mom

i woke up from my dream with tears down my face that day was 9 years ago mom left 7 years ago on the yea on the 7th day of the 7th month but i did not wake up to my dream but to auntie goodwitch waking me up she took me in about 4 years ago near death do to an attack by beowolf

"wake up nora its your first day of school im gonna drive you there do to your motion sickness" she smiled at me. i woke up got dressed eat breakfast and got my hammer its a pretty cool hammer although i dont use it much i just use it to smash the floor im not gonna get in to how it does it but to put in easy terms hitting= poison. "hey gg i told your about mating session for a maiden poison dragon like me right?"

{hi writer im gonna enplane this}

{fuck, you can brake the 4th wall ok do it }

{c there 5 types of dragon atlas dragon witch are a living element, kings who are SUPER power full normal kinds, keepers witch can protect one thing and it will last forever if its still intact when they die ,and maidens like me we can have a lot of mates as much as we like and when we become mates they live as long as a dragon and that forever}

{gg nore}

back to Glynda and nora

"yes nora you have and knowing you every girl in this whole school are gonna be your mate" she laughed at this wait how did she know

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS A LESBIAN?" i yelled at auntie goodwitch

" i was you scroll" she said with a smirk ohhh ya last night ya i was watching a LOT of porn welp we got in the car and blacked out i hate motion sickness i thought* mom told me there was 4 dragon counting her and each on trained a dragon slayers will i meet them?*

we got there an hour before any students got here. i went to the library and saw moms scarf the one she got me when i was little and it purple looking scaly do to its made out of scales moms scales...

i saw it was about time for ozpin speech the same on he had every dam time so i went and saw a lady very pretty she had black hair silver eyes a red cape with person with a very close sent just like her just warmer she had yellow hair and and a shirt that really reveling * im see my frist two matessss* i thought i walked up to them

"hi im nora whats your guys name?" i greeted with a smile the one with red was super nervous the other smiled

"im yang xiao long and this is my sister ruby rose shes nervous" she greeted with a hand shack it was nice and strong * yep she can be dom* i thought \

"I can see she nervous" i walked up to ruby and told her"call me sweety" ruby blushed and i given her my number and she put it in her pocket "are you hitting on me?" ruby asked

"maybe ;cough cough yes cough;" i fake cough and given a wink * she smells like cookies* i thought"

"Would y-y-you like to be on my team nora?" ruby asked with a smile and given me her number and it said :im a lesbian to: on it i looked at it and smiled *ohhh dragon hormones you never fail*

"sure thing lil rose" i smiled she smiled and yang looked worried do to she doesn't know nora and doesnt trust her yet

 _line break she talked to black and weiss did yell this is when she blow out the candles_

"so ruby" i asked the lil rose with a dog face cover and a black shirt i could not see do to the lack of light just i founder two ways her smell and i set my bed right next to her "you ever ahd a girl friend be for?" i asked

"no i never have before?" she whispered to me she wasent sleepy at all "but would you like to be my first one" she realized what she said and turned around away from my face

"ok lets be a couple" i told her and she turned around and asked " but we just meet and-" she was cut off by me cuddling to her "but this is nice ok lets date then but we are not a thing thing yet" SHE smiled and i kissed her forehead


	2. the kiss

nora the posion dragon slay

inscired by jaune the white dragon

getting loved by a rose

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARTERS OF RWBY OR FAIRY TAIL JUST THE DRAGONS

NoraPOV

i wake up at 6:30 and saw ruby with a smile " wake up lil rose" i told my ... what are we she said we are not a thing thing yet maybe bffs she woke up i saw her put her face mask up she opened her heys and checked her scroll

"hmmmm nora its only 6:33" she told me

"I know sweety just come with me" i took her by the hand and we left the ball room i took her out side she went wide eyed as she saw the sun rise over the buildings of vale there was no clouds or over cast just a sun rise

"wow it amazing" she said with aw and turned around and saw me smiling "i see you like it to nora"

"I do it reminds me of when my mom and iuse to watch it every day"i said with a tear down my cheek * i miss you mom* i tought ruby hugged me

"im sorry i know what it like to have your mother gone for good" RUBY SAID *oh no ruby i know mom not died she promises she will never die on me*

"ruby i should tell you about my mom" i told her she looked at me with a smell "im all ears nora" he sat took my hand and moved us to the bench next to us it was cool sense it was cold last night

"my mom was the poison dragon and that not a title she is a real dragon her name was nona and given me an ancient substance" i told her ruby went all wide and i keeped going " the substance is call dragon slayer there 4 dragons mom told me and four dragon slayers im an poison dragon slayer" i held my left hand out and made a ball of poison ( **AN THE POISON LOOKS LIKE COBRAS FROM FAIRY TAIL)** ruby looked at it with aw "mom left me 7 years a go on the 7th day of the 7th month im looking all over for her "

i cried ruby hugged me a cooed " its ok its ok Nora ill help you look for her" i felt a tear from ruby she brook the hug and we looked at ours eyes * she so pretty* i thought

"lets get some break fast" ruby told me " hey soooo your part dragon?" she asked me as we went to get some breakfast "yes ruby i am part dragon when a dragon slayer get to a point of anger , happy ,passion and or fear an dragon aura appears and it will show what the slayer would look like if they are a dragon" i told ruby she looked of aw again

"can i see the aura?" she asked with wonder and i know she would be happy to see it but fro her to see it now i have to do some thing "ok pucker up" i told her

" huh?" she told me as i took the chance to kiss her. i kissed her MY FRIST kiss an hers to i can tell it was her took she looked VERY shocked and was wide eyed and saw it my aura my dragon aura it was a dragon that almost looked like nona but it had no horns and white talons and it was on its belly with a smile and ruby closed her eyes as i kissed her more and relaxed in to it and then i brook the kiss

"did you see it ruby?" she shookd her head up and down with a blush on her face

"so amazing you are amazing nora" she said and held my hand and saw a LOT of faces i got we where in a public area and saw the dragon and they screamed and tan out of the lunch room

"woops forgot we where in here" i giggled and rubbed the back of my head and i saw ruby write a note :btw we are a thing now ;) : i readed and smiled

"wow all ready dam to day is the best day ever"

line break cliff top

we where flying i used my roar to fly and i hit a tree

GLYNDA POV

i was watching to students fly and looked at my scroll and saw nora hit the tree" ohhh nora how do you not see that" i giggled at noras fail and my boss looked at me drinking his coffee

"she ok?" he asked concern he knew

"she fine" i told my boss

" you cant help her you know" ozpin told me i looked at him with shock

"what do you mean?" i asked him

" she is a student her and will be treated like every other student " he said not changing the expression on his face "BUT" I looked at him worried for my nice "as her auntie you can help her all you want just not as a teacher" he told me i smiled

" thank you sir"


	3. the test

nora the posion dragon slay

inscired by jaune the white dragon I DO NOT OWN RUBY OR FAIRY TAIL JUST THE DRAGONS

GETTING THE PAWNS

: writing :

*thought*

 _ **-ATTACK-**_

speech

nora POV

i hit that tree hard good thing i got dragon scales and then i landed on a guy name lie ren he has green hair with a lil pink strap oh hair his shirt is green and green pants i got off him i was a bit down do to i did look at my rose but hey he smell like tea so im good though i looked at my new partner and i greeted him

"hi im nora " i shacked his "ren" he took my hand to shook it up and down then i smelled dried snake blood " GRIM" i yelled as two king taijitu came spinning around us one of them was black and the other was white they looked at us with there red eyes i smirked " i got this" i told ren he looked at me and i got my hammer out and hit a bolder next to us and released the poison and eat it up sucking it in my mouth my partner looked SHOCKED i giggled that never get old

"hope you like the show partner" i said with a smirked i said as poison raps around my hands one on the snakes lunged at at i jumped "- _**POISON DRAGON DEATH FIST-"**_ i yelled punching the white snake in the face _**"-POISON DRAGON HITTING ELBOW-"**_ i yelled hitting the black snake with my elbow the two snakes next to each other i am going to fuck them up **_"I PUT THE POISON THAT EFFECT THE EAST SIDE OF YOUR BODY"_** my right hand coverd in poison " ** _I PUT THE POISON THAT EFFECT THE WEST_** SIDE ** _OF YOUR BODY "_** MY other hand cover in poison "-POISON _ **DRAGON DEATH BALL-"**_ i blasted both the Grimm and they rotted

" ill ex-plane to your later lets go "i told my partner he agreed and we head north and i smelled cookies *LIL ROSE* i tought with a smile and i smelled snow* i think that her partner * and i smelled dried blood *OH NOO* I ran to my rose and saw a beowolf gonna hit them i ran to safe my rose and saw her and weiss schnee. ren next to me and i saw the beowolf " ** _-POISON DRAGON ROAR-"_** i hit the grimm i with a stream of poison and killed it

"RUBY are u ok" i asked my girlfriend i am very concern

"im fine my nora" she kissed my for head and patted my head i smiled *we are gonna bang after this i hope*

"HOW DID YOUR DO THAT" WEISS schnee looked at me

"ruby will tell you later lets go honey" i told ruby and we found the the ruins we had we got your peaces and jaune arc and pyrrha nikos runing from a death stockier

line break

we got your peaces and ran to the Montanan that ruby killed the nevermore "

"ya gg rose" i told my girlfriend she smiled and i smell a dried human oh no

"GUYS WATCH OUT A LIZMAN COMEING" I yelled in fear i portioned to a bush an


	4. rage and him

nora the posion dragon slay

inspired by jaune the white dragon I DO NOT OWN RUBY OR FAIRY TAIL JUST THE DRAGONS

getting ready

nora POV

im worried a lizman is a man looking grimm with no close and a lizard tail and they are super power full they shoot leasers out of there hand and can transform to get stronger and fast

i saw ruby yang Weiss, Blake, jaune, phrrya ,ren took a dozen huntress and hunters to take one down. * i wish i can waken it at will* i thought i saw ruby pick up crescent rose but i stoped her

"GUYS i got this" i looked at the lizmen with anger in my eye i smell blood on it ...faunus blood i amdisgusted me that some one or some thing is ok iwith taking a life no matter what they did i saw ruby and she put a hand on my shoulder

"nora you might be strong bu-" she got cut off with me kissing her on her soft great kiss i put in passion in to the kiss much as i can every one looked shocked mostly yang .i guess she tried to keep it a secret oh well i brook the kiss and looked at ruby her silver eyes

"look ruby this thing killed people and it pisses me right the fuck off so i think its best to let a dragon have its rampage" i told my girlfriend i tighten my fist and i growled she looked at me ran to yang

"NO NORA WE ARE GONNA TO THIS ToGETHER"she yelled at me and i knew to no use to fight her

"fine you better not die" i told her

GLYNDA POV\

"OPZIN WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" i told my friend he was thinking and saw it nora aura the dragon looked it was PISSED

"no need glynda there is nothing stronger then a dragons rage" my boss told me im more worried

NORA POV

"NORA" i heard jaune arc yelled pointing to his shield i he want me to use it as a spring for a stronger attack i ran up to him and jumped right on his shield **_"-POISON DRAGON SMASHING HEAD-"_** i yelled with poison around me and i used the shield as a spring and lunched right in the guy of the lizman sending it right in to a tress and i saw it grow spicks it got stronger

"NORA USE YOUR ROAR EVERY ONE WHO CAN SHOOT SHOT THAT SOB" i heard ruby tell me and i agreed _**"-POISON DRAGON ROARRRR-"**_ i yelled with phrrya weiss yang ruby blake ren shooting the thing with much as they got but nothing nothing at all

"guyss jaune said this is not working " Jaune said very scared then it me

"dont worry its dead meat it got it with my roar there about a million virus in its body" i told jaune to calm him down then the lizman transformed it got bigger...way bigger its about 7 feet tall now and i held it hand out charging a leaser

"EVERY ONE GET BACK" i yelled and ran up to it jumped in the air "GET BACK THIS COULD HIT YOU!"i yelled every looked shocked *she aobut 4 feet away and 12 feet in the air and the lezmen is about 15 feet way how could she* every one thought but ruby who trusted her

 _ **"-POISON DRAGON SECRET ART:COBRA SHOCK WAVE-"**_ i yelled and and a big wave like you would see in a beach came out no where made out of poison making a big splach of poison and almost hit every almost but i had a little effect still and blasted it leaser right at ruby

"RUBY/RUBY" blake weiss and yang yelled out at once and i saw about to cry to see my love one hurt love one? yes shes just like mom. caring ..trusting .wants to help.

and i felt it the same power i felt when zane died my best friend ...

"DAMMMM ITTTT!" i yelled at pure rage scales came on my face every one looked shocked and scarde of the power i was putting out even the grimm was shocked the one power grimm feared rock started to float out of the power glynda and ozpin even people in vale could feel it this powe my poison turned purple to green i awaken it...dragon force the dragon with in was awaken

i looked at the grimm it was shacking my body was covered in scales my eyes turned red and my pules are now more dragon like

"you gonna pay for what you done" i told it with a stern face

ruby pov

i got blasted by a grimm and i woke up i saw yang and weiss bye trying to get me up blake watching what just happen i open my eyes and saw nora and her aura it was pissed her poison green i smiled

nora pov

i walked up to the grimm it was shooting me with its leasers the strongest it can master but i felt nothing and i walked up to it

" go to hell" i told it and flicked it and it turned to a 1000 peaces and i clamed and fainted

line break

we got our teams in in team jpnr and im ok with not being leader i know i have a lot to learn i was gonna leave to sleep with ruby but i was stopped by phrrya

"hey nora can we talk real quick" she asked me "sure" i told her

" look you seem like a good person and im glad you are in your team i heard of the dragon slayers but never had a chance to meet one and i know you love ruby she not hurt cause of your fault" she told me try to confert me " yes it is i was not strong enough" i told phrrya she was gonna say some thing but i left and went to team rwby and saw every one getting ready to sleep

"hey rubes" i went and saw my gf and she had bandages on her body she smiled and we cuddle

"i love you rubes" i told my girl

"love you to my dragon" she kissed me on my nose and i had a nightmear

of zane


	5. Chapter 5

noras dreame

.

..

... zane he was not human or faunus he was a robot made my an evil sicentise he made zane to take the power from the dragon slayers and the only one they could fine was me. zane was about my height and had black hair an brown tank top with yellow shorts and no shoes after he found me we did fight but i hit him so hard his process unit brook and after that he could learn and feel

after a year later and that dr cake learned zane or unit #1,235 he activated unit killer it was a green robot (look like the terminator) but glynda goodwith and qrow was there to help this is how i meet ed we all where in a mouton area .

.

unit killer destroyed zane but his final words _"nora let it gooo" my friend smiled i heard my_ _only friend talk to me for the last time "it is not a sin to fight for the right cause there are those who words lone will not reach killer is such a being i know how you feel nora you are genital you do not like to hurt i know because i to have learned the feelings but it is because you Charis life that is why_ _you must protect it"_ killer was about to kill zane but i woke up screaming i did not what ..to see my only friend die right in front of me

 _i was screaming and i woke up_ every one in team rwby and ruby waking up wide eye i saw in a ball "zane im sorry zane im sorry zane im still weak" i was whispering

"nora what wrong " i heard ruby ask me varied worried

"nothing just a ..old dream" i told lil rose

"look nora if you wan-" ruby was about to talk i snapped

"I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT"I yelled at my love and yang was about to sanp but i started to cry more

"im sorry i-i-i'sniff' dont want to talk about it " i cryed and ruby peeked at my check

" its ok my dragon .i know you will tell me some day just not yet " she told me as she wiped a tear from my eye

I gived a weak smile " ya" i tolder she hugged me tight back to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

bullies .

...  
i hate them i been bullied before when i was little when i told people about nona but i jusr ignored them or kick there ass but jaune our leader i can tell some thing is up but i know he makes a good leader he cares

"jaune are you ok?" phrrya asked

"ya im fine why do you ask?" he asked with a fake smile

"you just seem not fine" ruby told him aww she cares

"carded been bulling you sense day one" i told him wiht a hint of anger

"oww that hurts" a bunny girl said as team crdl was pulling oh her ears i got pissed like really pissed I GOT UP WALKING TO THem

NOra where are you going?" ruby asked and saw where i was going

"LET HER GO OR ELSE" I made sure my voice was stern and they just laughed and held on to her ears harder i walked up to them and whisperd ome thing into skys ear

" ** _-poison fang"_**

i japped 3 fingers into skys gut and he was on his knees coughing

"get this bitch" dove said running to me i jumped up and spin kicked him in mid air

i landed and russel and cardin was ready to fight he they saw me put my hand back and made a ball of poison and it got smell but it was power full

 _ **-posion dragon fang flash -**_ i made a fist that the ball was was right in front of it and out came a large stream of poison missing both

they where scarde they cardin let go of the girl and ran

"are you ok?" up to the bunny girl "ya" she smiled and i put my hand out and we shacked hand

Im velvet scarlatina" she greeted "nora valkyrie " i took her hand and she sat at your table ruby hugged me "nora you a saver" she was happy to see some on to have the guts to stand up to crdl

"its nothing" i told my girl friend i introduced velvet to the table " and jaune if CRDL ever bullies you tell me ok" i looked at my leader he given that yaya wave

line brake the roof

i was with jaune "jaune you are here for a resone miss goodwitch know of your fake transcripts are are here for a rezone ok" i told him he tensed up he did not know they already knew at all

cardin was listing but saw a note float down

:touch out leader i will show what happends when a dragon does on a rampage:


End file.
